1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bed frame, and more particularly to a bed frame with a joint arrangement for securely and rapidly connecting different frame structures of the bed frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
An existing bed generally consists of a mattress on a bed frame. One type of bed is a bunk bed generally comprising a bed frame stacked on top of another for allowing two or more users to sleep. The advantage of bunk bed is that multiple bed frames can be place in the same room while maximizing the available floor space. Therefore, bunk bed can be easily found and used in dormitory or kids' room.
In particular, the bunk beds comprises an upper deck frame, a lower deck frame, and four supporting posts coupled between the upper and lower deck frames to support the upper deck frame on top of the lower deck frame. Accordingly, at least one of the upper and lower deck frames is a bed frame. For example, the upper and lower deck frames are two bed frames that two or more users can sleep on the bed frames respectively. Likewise, only the upper deck frame is a bed frame while the lower deck frame is a workplace such that the user is able to work at the workplace and to sleep at the upper deck frame.
In order to reduce the size of the bunk bed for storage and shipping, the bunk bed usually can be disassembled. Generally speaking, the bunk bed further comprises a plurality of frame joints for detachably fastening the upper and lower deck frames to the supporting posts and a plurality of post fasteners for detachably coupling with the supporting posts in order to disassemble each supporting post into an upper post and a lower post. The frame joints are arranged for connecting the corners of each of the upper and lower deck frames to the supporting posts respectively. The post fasteners are connected to the supporting posts between the upper and lower deck frames.
In other words, in order to assemble the bunk bed, the user must attach the upper posts to the lower posts via the post fasteners to form the supporting posts and then couple the upper and lower deck frames to the supporting posts via the frame joints.
Accordingly, each supporting post has a hollow structure, wherein the upper and lower posts are coaxially coupled with each other to form the supporting post. In order to coaxially insert the lower post into the upper post, an upper end portion of the lower post is configured in a taper structure to have a smaller diameter. Therefore, the upper end portion of the lower post can be slidably inserted into the lower end portion of the upper post. Then, the post fastener can affix to the lower end portion of the upper post through the upper end portion of the lower post in order to couple the upper and lower posts with each other.
The above mentioned bed frame has several disadvantages. The connection between the deck frame and the supporting post and the connection between the upper and lower posts are not stable and strong enough to withstand any lateral force directly exerting thereon. It is worth mentioning that a clearance must be formed between two different components in order to connect two different components with each other. Therefore, while the lateral force is exerted on the deck frame, the overall structure of the bunk bed will be wobbled due to the clearance, and even collapses to cause serious accidents.
Furthermore, since the connection between the upper and lower posts is formed at the supporting post between the upper and lower deck frames, the rigidity of the supporting post will be substantially weakened. It is worth mentioning that the supporting posts are supposed to support the upper deck frame above the lower deck frame. Any joint formed at the supporting post between the upper and lower deck frames will create any clearance and will cause the unwanted wobbling movement at the supporting post.
Furthermore, the connection method for the above mentioned bunk bed is difficult to implement. It is difficult to assemble such bunk bed by one person. In other words, lots of time may be needed to assemble the deck frames and supporting posts together, which is less efficiency and time-consuming. Therefore, in order to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages, a bed frame which is easy to assemble and stable in structure is highly desired.